Amazons
by CyberActors15
Summary: 6 girls have been sucked into a future alternate dimension and the only way for them to get back is to trust the teen that found them and work together
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New World

**Shadow: I am Shadow the hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and CA15 has tasked me with giving you some information about this story. First of all CA15 made this because he watched a video that gave him a new respect for girls who Kick Ass, that's why this story stars girls and is called Amazons. This takes place before Sozin's Comet and after the Boiling Rock. Other Nickelodeon Characters (Mostly Female) will appear in this story and maybe some other characters from other series. Also girls remember that CA15 has never been a girl himself and he has never thought like a girl so if he does something wrong in personalities and all that then don't rage. He's just a 16 year old teen. Also CyberActors15 does not own Avatar last Airbender, Me or any other characters that might appear in this. But he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

Hey, it's the not star character or most important person of this team talking; nope it's the guy that no one cares about even though if it weren't for me then The Amazons would be dead.

[Hey quiet Crazy Spark chick I'm talking here.]

As I was saying, I'm the unappreciated guy who doesn't get a single thanks… [Thank you Katara. At least some females appreciate me]. I'm the seventh wheel of the Amazons or the only guy in the team… and no I am not Cody from Total Drama.

Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cal Sparks, tech boy of the Amazons. I'm your average 16 year old teen with black skin, black hair braided in cornrows and with black eyes. I've got welding goggles hanging around my neck; I'm in a red hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, a black and white vest with a red CS in the middle, black jeans and basketball shoes.

But you're not here to learn about me you're here to learn about the girls adventure so allow me to start with what happened in my universe. Obviously you should have noticed that I'm from the modern times.

Okay see in my world we had discovered Aliens so next on our agenda was Alternate Realities and we were actually able to prove that very quickly. The first alternate reality we discovered was the one we called NI253563366-AV2827 (Nickelodeon-Avatar, check your phones)

We learned that the people in that world could manipulate the four elements and besides that were very much human.

But something went wrong in my world and well somehow life was pulled from their dimension to mine… and that should have been impossible, well at least until 2150.

Now in their universe this is the story that took place. Don't ask how I know what happened in another universe I just do.

Katara, Toph and Zuko were training Aang for his fight with Ozai that would take place in a month. They were doing an intense training course that made Aang have to focus on everything that could be a threat to him, and he had to use all his skills to evade attacks.

Aang was in perfect harmony with his surroundings and was able to attack and evade. Now I could go on and on about how Aang was fighting but this story is about the girls so yeah…

Sokka came for an attack from the side but Aang used earthbending to knock him into Zuko. Suki decided to go the smarter route and go from the trees… but Aang noticed her before she could attack so he used airbending to knock her into Katara and Toph… and that was when this started.

When they crashed into each other there was a trans-dimensional rift from my world, or as you might call it a wormhole or if you're from the Avatar world you'll call it magic.

[Sorry that was Azula firing a bolt of lightning at me because I said magic, Jeez what's up with these people and hating magic?]

Okay so When Suki crashed into Katara and Toph, green electricity flowed over their bodies but didn't harm them. The electricity then grew around them until they were surrounded by an electric sphere of green energy. It then flashed green and the girls were gone.

~00000~

At the Fire Nation Royal palace a similar scenario happened as Azula was training for Sozin's Comet. She was preparing for when she'd taste her brother's blood on her hands as well as the Avatar's.

She was aiming to get the full extent of her lightning so that she would be able to finish her brother with a cold and painful death from the tips of her fingers.

But as she was training green energy began collecting around her, and it formed into a green energy sphere around her before there was a flash of light and the princess was gone.

~00000~

At the Boiling Rock super prison Mai and Ty-lee were in the court yard and they were currently very irritated (Well Mai was anyway) with the attention they were getting for betraying the Princess.

Some of the people were very happy that they stood up to Azula but others thought that they were clearly idiots.

The two girls were currently in the middle of the courtyard chatting with the other warriors of Kyoshi. Ty-Lee really seemed to bond with them while Mai didn't really care.

Though Mai did start caring when green glow started coming off her body. And since Ty-Lee was holding her shoulder she was glowing as well.

Green energy then flowed over their bodies before it expanded into a large sphere around them and then after a flash of light the two girls vanished.

~00000~

Now here's where I come in.

I was just at my place, monitoring energy levels in the Atmosphere. Yeah, I know, boring but turns out doing that very activity prevented the destruction of Empire City… The city I live in. Just as big as New York and half as popular.

You see as I was monitoring the energy I saw a whole bunch of dimensional energy collect in the same place. That meant a portal was being opened right by the Gregory Sparks… My Great Grandfather… Memorial Museum.

That was really bad.

I decided that I would need to prep myself with some of my gear to take a look at what came to our dimension before those jerks in the Government, whom I'm positive are the reason my parents went missing, get there.

Now I had expected monsters, aliens, or gods even… but instead I got something worse, a bunch of super powered super skilled teenage girls who aren't grateful and have some control issues.

[Come on… this was my favourite shirt. Did you really have to splash water and mud on it, before you burnt it and you used your knives to cut my shirt? I mean really? At least… okay now I can't move my arms and I have a fan where the sun don't shine]

I arrived at the scene and saw 6 girls dressed in old style Asian clothing. It was at that moment that I realised that they were from that other dimension that we had discovered. And then I realised that they were very dangerous. But before I could do anything Pandemonium struck.

~00000~

Katara, Toph, Suki, Ty-Lee, Mai and Azula all got up at the same time and looked around the place that they were in.

Anyone with eyes could tell that they were overwhelmed as they had never seen skyscrapers, cars, modern clothing… heck the only thing that was recognisable to them was the sky.

"Where are we?" Toph asked. "This place feels so heavy."

"That voice." Azula said.

All the girls then turned and looked at each other and rage filled their eyes… maybe not Toph's eyes but yeah the rest of their eyes.

"Azula." Katara growled.

They didn't even stop to think where they were or make accusations to the other girls. They didn't say what are you doing here or say long time no fight. No they just went straight into a bloodlust frenzy and attacked.

Lightning, Fire, Earth and Water was flying all over the place as the area in front of my great grandfather's memorial museum turned into a battle ground.

Suki, Ty-lee and Mai were also trying to attack Azula but since they were regular girls they couldn't get close.

I decided to quickly intervene before there was a serious injury or death.

I put on special metal gauntlets before I jumped down from the building I was on before I punched the ground. A large red energy dome shield appeared around me before a pulled out a cannon like pistol.

I shot Azula, Katara and Toph… don't worry they didn't get hurt… and inhibitor collars grew around their necks.

I then shot at Ty-Lee, Suki and Mai and handcuffs then bound their hands before the same happened to the super powered girls.

My plane then flew over us and ropes dropped down and attached to their handcuffs before they were carried into the plane. A rope then came down for me and I grabbed it before it pulled me up.

Once I got in my jet we jetted back to my place.

When we finally landed I went to the girls that had been moved to my comfortable holding cells.

Now you might be thinking, why are there holding cells in your house? Well, let me elaborate a little bit.

My dad was a very rich Inventor and my mom was an even richer Scientist. So when they got married they built themselves a Mansion then they made me. I later built my own tech centre in the large cave underneath my house… yes like Batman.

The cave… later dubbed the Amazon Cave by the girls… had holding cells, weapons, my tech and a whole bunch of other man cave things. And Yes I have a man cave under my house because I have 5 older sisters and 5 younger sisters… jeez my mom needs a hobby. Also 2 of my aunts that had no husbands stayed with us and each of them had 3 daughters. And you won't guess how many times they have sleepovers.

I walked up to the girls that had been released from their handcuffs.

Before I could speak Katara glared at me.

"Who are you? Where are we? What have you done to our bending" Katara asked.

"I'm Cal Sparks. You guys are in my Cal Cave and if bending refers to your elemental manipulation then I have just nulled it temporarily." I said.

"You can't do this to me. I am the Princess of the Fire Nation, I will kill you." Azula said.

"Oh be quite Azula." Mai said. "You're a prisoner like us."

"We aren't prisoners." Toph said. "The moment I get free I'll kick this guy's ass, before I kick that one's ass."

"Oh please I will kill all of you without a doubt." Azula said.

"Alright Stop! Collaborate and listen." I said while I thought. **"Cal is back with a brand new invention."**

The girls then stopped arguing and looked at me.

"Okay listen, I'll return your powers and let you out if you promise to not attack me… or each other." I said.

"You're in no place to make demands." Suki said.

"Well seeing that I'm the one who can free you from the cells, I kinda am." I said with a roll of my eyes. "So do we have a deal, we talk without killing each other and destroying my cave?"

"Deal." Katara said.

"You might have an answer for us so deal." Suki said.

"Why not." Toph said with a shrug.

"Okay." Ty-lee said.

"Whatever." Mai said.

"I'll accept the Deal." Azula said but then the lights in her cell blared on and off.

"You're lying." I said to Azula.

"No I'm not." Azula said before the lights blared again.

"Lie detector. Built into your cell. You can't lie in here without my knowing about it." I said.

"Fine I won't attack you." Azula said with a sigh.

I then pressed a button and the doors opened and the Inhibitor collars turned off.

A fire then came to life in Azula's hands before she put it out.

"Okay ladies follow me to my office and let's chat." I said.

I lead them to the most comfortable part of the cave. The part with flat screen TVs, couches, bean bags, a bar with a mini fridge, three computers, a couple of cupboards, a desk and an elevator to my room in the main house.

"Would you girls like a drink?" I asked and they looked at me sceptically. "I've got water, soft drinks, Milkshakes, smoothies, tea, coffee and juice."

"Water." All the girls said.

I opened the fridge and threw out six water bottles to the girls while I got myself a Coke.

"Okay so let's start the formalities. I'm Cal Sparks and you are?" I said.

All the girls then introduced themselves and found it necessary to add their titles to their names.

They then asked me where they were so I gave it to them straight. Empire City, United States of America. Before they could ask where this place was I decided to tell them what I knew.

I told them that they were from another universe and something had pulled them from their world into mine. They seemed reluctant to believe me even Toph their human lie detector. Eventually I was able to convince them but then they accused me of bringing them here… can you believe that?

I had to seriously persuade them that I had no intention of bringing anyone here and luckily I survived that.

"So how do we get back to our… uh… what word did you use?" Katara asked.

"I can probably find a way to send you back home but it will take some time. The technology shouldn't exist for the next 137 years… but I think I can do it in maybe three or four years." I said.

"That Long?" Suki asked. "Sozin's comet would be long gone by then and Aang needs our help."

"Don't worry I can probably engineer it so that you arrive back at most 1 week after you left. I'm just that swag." I said.

"Swag?" Toph asked.

"If you guys are going to live in this world for that long I might as well get you some formal education so that at least survive here." I said. "But I'm going to have to give you some rules to protect myself, others and yourself."

"You should not be giving us rules." Azula said.

"Okay, first of all no bending in public areas… actually no using bending on anyone. No attacking each other so that you can arrive at your world without any deaths. Also no attacking me, or you won't get back to your world." I said.

"Those all seem fair but why can't we bend in public." Toph asked.

"Well in my world some people that have powers aren't the most respected. Mutants being the prime example. Some people see super humans as threats." I said.

"Great we live in a judgmental society." Mai said.

"Well don't worry there are actually a lot of teen heroes with powers." I said. "Teens like Danny Phantom, The Powder-puff Girls, The American Dragon, The Young Justice, The Teen Titans, Spiderman etc."

"Okay…" Suki said. "Wait you said we all need to go get a formal education… what about Toph?"

"What about her?" I asked.

"She's blind." Suki said.

"Yeah it's often hard for a blind person to go to school." Ty-Lee said.

"Well I can't cure blindness but I can give her some tech that would allow her to go to school." I said. "But first it would probably be a good idea to give you girls, general knowledge of our planet."

"I'm pretty sure we can't learn that much about your planet just by reading scrolls." Azula said.

"Who said anything about reading?" I asked.

I then led them to one of my inventions that planted knowledge right into the brain. They seemed scared by the idea and I told them that it was perfectly safe… if they only used it once per month.

Mai was the first one to receive the average intelligence of a regular 15 year old girl as that was what she was. Now she knew all school and general knowledge that a girl her age in my world should know.

"Wow… now I understand almost everything you told me." Mai said.

Suki went next and got the average intelligence of a regular 15 year old girl in my world. Katara then went next and received the average intelligence of a 14 year old girl in my world. Azula then went after and got the same knowledge that Katara got before Ty-Lee got the same knowledge. Toph was last and she got the knowledge of a regular 12 year old girl in my world.

"Okay now you guys know the basic knowledge. Now we have to work on your clothing." I said.

"What's wrong with the way we dress?" Ty-Lee asked.

"Too non modern and dare I say it tribal." I said.

[Ouch, was that necessary?]

"So we have to change our look to fit in?" Toph asked.

"Yeah I'll get one of my sisters to come down and take you to the mall." I said before I pressed a button on the wall. "Hey Anita, can you come down into the cave please?"

"Sure thing little brother." Anita called through the intercom.

"You aren't older than me, we're twins." I yelled back.

The elevator then opened and my sister walked out of it. She looked exactly like me… well like what a girl version of me would look like any way.

She had black hair braided in female cornrows and black eyes. She was in a black shirt and a blue jacket and some black designer jeans made from some famous designer. She was also in white tennis shoes.

Compared to me she was so… neat and… well you get the point.

"Seeing that I was born 12 hours before you, that does kinda make me your older sister." Anita said before she noticed the others. "Who are these girls."

"Girls who are from another dimension that I found and that I now have to help get back to their dimension." I said. "But that could take a hell of a lot of time so they are going to stay upstairs, go to school and all that. I need you the fashion diva to take them shopping for modern clothes."

"Okay." Anita said.

"Cool I'm going to go play video games." I said as I started to walk away but that dream was short lived.

Before I could go Katara brought up the idea that I should go with them and that was something I didn't want to do. But before I could try to win the argument, try to get out and run for my life I was in the passenger seat of my sister's car while my sister drove me and the girls to Empire Mall.

Now guys who have been in my situation will feel my pain and guys who haven't been in this situation… pray that you never are in this situation.

You see when a rich guy goes to the mall with a girl, it's bearable. When a rich guy goes to the mall with 2 girls it's a tiny bit of a nightmare. When a guy rich guy goes to the mall with three girls it's hell. Now usually a rich guy and three girls is the maximum or maybe a rich guy and four girls. But no… the universe just loves screwing with me. Seven… seven freaking girls. Six of which have no money, and have never gone to the shops with the ability to buy as much as they needed and add a mountain of stuff they wanted. And the other one who just happened to forget her purse at home… making me pay for all this stuff.

I had to pay for clothes, makeup, food, training gear, TVs, phones, jewellery, you name it.

And that's not even the worst part. Guess who's the guy who had to hold all the bags, the guy who had to walk into thousands of department stores and wait, who had watch as other guys enjoy hotdogs, skateboard, or laughing at the predicament, the guy that had to answer questions like 'does this make me look fat?', the guy who had to pay for extra things like when some girls ***cough* Azula *cough* Toph *cough* **broke something or had to spend his time silently singing Gold Digger by Kanye West?

That's right Me.

So now after all that the girls had different looks.

Katara was in blue jeans, a blue superman shirt and a blue snowboarding jacket. She also had her necklace around her neck.

Suki was in blue jeans, and a dark green tank top and a golden parka. She accessorised with a pair of earrings and a necklace that had her name on it.

Toph had gone all out. She was in blue denim jeans, a yellow sleeveless top and a green punk jacket. She'd even gone as far as making here hair spike out and curve. She even had a green spiked necklace. She also had dark sunglasses so that no one would notice her blindness.

Azula has also gone all punk rocker girl, but she had a radiance of popular girl. She was in the most expensive Denim Black jeans she could find. She was also in a red tank top, a black designer jacket and a diamond actually ruby necklace, that she actually never wore besides today. She defiantly screamed don't trust me or I'll kill you.

[Okay so now you thank me? Now you thank me when I show your evilness?]

Mai was in all black. Black jeans, black shirt, black makeup, all black everything. The only colour she had extra was red and that was a red wrist band.

Ty-Lee was in clothes meant for flexibility, a red mini skirt, and a pink sleeveless tank top.

"Are you girls finally done? Can this nightmare end?" I asked.

"Sure, as soon as you buy them IPods." Anita said. "And tablets, and laptops and other electrical devices that girls need."

"But I can build all that stuff." I said.

"But why should we burden you with building everything for us?" Toph asked.

"Please Azula you wanted to kill me just do it now." I asked.

"What would be the fun in that? Besides we still need you to get us home." Azula said.

"Oh come on… wait Toph why do you need a TV… you're blind!" I said

Toph just smirked.

I groaned and followed the girls as they bought more things that they didn't know how to use.

Eventually I was able to convince the girls that it was time to go home. And I couldn't be more relieved when we finally arrived home.

I wanted to leave the girls but my service to them wasn't over. I had to introduce them to my other sisters and cousins, I had to work on getting them into school and since all the girls were talking I had to cook.

But my hardships didn't stop there.

I still had to install all the girls electronic devises in their rooms… actually I had to customise their rooms for them by painting and all that. I had to give them the grand tour of the house. I had to write up their back stories and I had to do so much more things for these ladies that I lost count.

And the bad part was that only two of the six acknowledged what I did for them and only they thanked me. Guess who did that, Katara and Suki of course.

When I was finally able to relax I got out of the house as quick as possible as a few of my sisters and two cousins called some friends to meet the new girls and right now being around more girls was not something I wanted. I just wanted to run away and do the manliest thing an under 18 year old teen could do.

Most guys would think that a house full of girls maximum age 21 and one guy would be the most awesome thing in the world… it's not. Trust me, I live in that house. You would find yourself hating girls… but you'd also know how to talk to girls and get dates… but yeah.

When I got back I had to face the fury of my sister and Katara and they were saying that I shouldn't have left them alone and all that but I didn't care, I just ignored them, went into my cave and put it on lock down so that no one could get in.

But I forgot about Toph's little ability.

Seriously, she broke some of my inventions. Why couldn't they just kill me?

[Put the knife down Mai. Azula lower your hand. It's too late now.]

~00000~

Now after that long weekend it was finally time for the girls to be introduced to modern schooling.

But before we get into the school environment let me explain how this worked for blind girl.

You see little miss earth girl had special gloves, made by me, that allowed her to write whatever she thought and her sunglasses that she wore had a camera and other apps that I won't go into detail about and they broadcasted info into her brain so that she could read… to a degree. I also gave her a special bracelet that allowed her to control plants so that she could 'see' if she was standing on wood.

So Toph was settled now I had another worry to worry about.

The girls may have the average intelligence of girls their age in my world but they still had that entire essence of the fact that they weren't from here, though I did expect this. I knew it would take time for them to adapt to the changes and I hoped my machine that had given them their knowledge would help. But they still had a mind-set of their world and that didn't belong in my world.

But they did pretty well for their first day of school.

Azula was quick to establish herself as Queen Bee of the social ladder.

Mai fit right in with the goths.

Ty-Lee was also instantly popular. Heck she became a cheerleader and had a whole bunch of guys trying to ask her out.

Toph was placed in the 6th grade and quickly got the reputation of the tough girl and she found that fact funny.

Suki was just seen as your normal girl and she also became captain of our martial arts group.

Katara was a tiny bit of a nerd, as she somehow got moved up two grades because she was very smart… even though she had the knowledge of a 14 year old girl.

So that meant Katara was in my class.

We were currently in Mythology and learning about the Amazons, the race of female Greek and Roman warriors.

Katara seemed to take interest in this.

Now I wasn't one to see signs in the universe but this time I started to. A group of girls from technically the past drop into my hands and we start learning about the Amazons two days after. Also it doesn't really help that one of the former queens was a daughter of Neptune… well according to the myth.

"I wouldn't mind leading my own team of Amazons." Katara whispered to me.

That's when the universe decided to screw around with life.

The wall exploded and standing right there was a robot with glowing red eyes. It was a big silver humanoid with glowing red eyes and the head of a panther. It also had claws and a tail with spike on it.

"Where is the Watertribe girl?" It asked as it scanned the room.

It saw Katara and locked on.

"Hey Katara remember when I said don't use your powers is public?" I asked.

"Yeah." Katara said as the robot walked closer.

"Well my weapons aren't here so I suggest you bend some water and destroy that cat-man." I said.

Katara then summoned water from all the water bottles in the room before she used it to attack the robot but it transformed into a robot panther and jumped away before Katara could strike it.

It then jumped forward but Katara was able to push it out with water.

"Kara, get it out of here so that no one gets injured. Continue the fight in the open." I said.

"Kara?" Katara asked.

"No time to discuss nicknames now go." I said.

Katara then jumped out and continued attacking. She noticed that Azula and Ty-Lee, Mai and Suki and Toph were all fighting their own robots.

They all regrouped and fought together.

Katara, Toph and Azula were using their bending, Suki was using her new escrima sticks that I made her (Two sticks made about the size of large daggers and made with a nice material that can be used to break bones… also turns into a fan with razor sharp blades and makes blades appear on them. That was my design) Mai was using new knives and shurikens that I made her since her original ones were still in her wold and Ty-Lee was using her skills.

I noticed that they weren't working well enough to actually harm the robots and they also weren't used to working with each other.

Katara told me earlier that she had only been working with Toph for about 3 months and that it was hard to get used to her fighting style. They had only been with Suki for 5 days before they recently freed her from her captives, and they had only fought against Mai, Azula and Ty-Lee.

But with my super brain, that processed information a lot faster than regular humans, I was already able to see how they fought and how it could be used to help them win this fight.

I took out my laptop and got myself a 3D scan of those robots and I was able to determine everything about them.

"Ladies I've figured out how to stop them, but you need to stop being sour towards each other and listen to my plan." I said into the com link.

"What do we need to do?" Katara asked.

"Simple, all those robots have pressure points that can be accessed by Ty-Lee." I said. "Also they have been designed for you girls somehow. The ones designed for Suki, Ty-Lee and Mai are quick and nimble and can dodge projectiles… but they weren't built to take on rough terrain. Toph you can take them… but you will need someone to guide you on where to attack. Katara and Azula you just have to switch robots and if Ty-Lee, can pressure point Toph's robot then Suki and Mai you can take it down. Katara lead this team to their victory."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Why her?" Azula asked.

"You are too impulsive, Mai doesn't care much, Ty-Lee is too eager to please, Toph is also impulsive and blind and Suki hasn't spent enough time with all of you to know you that well, and even though" I said. "If you find it hard then let me know and I'll tell you all what to do. I've already given you the guidelines so that you can do the rest."

Katara looked and noticed that I was right. I had given her everything she needed to know and I had even directed her in the right direction. All she had to do know was put the plan into action.

"Alright Amazons, you heard what we have to do, Azula you can't strike it with fire to take it down. You have to use the full power of lightning but also fire lightning at Toph's robot to temporarily stop it. Ty-Lee, Suki and Mai get back and wait for your chance. Toph listen to my voice and follow my instructions." Katara said.

What she didn't seem to notice was that the media had come and started filming.

Katara went and stabbed Azula's robot with ice before she made the ice water and made it run through the entire robot to destroy it while Azula fired a nice bolt of lightning through Katara's robot. Azula then fired lightning at Toph's robot and it slowed down; Ty-lee then went forward with the knowledge I had just given her and hit the mechanical panther's pressure points and it stopped moving completely before Suki came with her razor sharp fans and cut into its back while Mai used her knives to cut its head. Katara then explained to Toph how to take down the last three robots while she did so and Toph shot an earth spike through one, crushed another with a boulder and pulled the last one into the earth.

"Yeah you took them down and with minimal damage to the city." I said.

"Thanks to you." Katara said. "If you hadn't shown me how to attack them then I wouldn't have been able to lead the Amazons to victory."

"Since when are we Amazons?" Mai asked.

"Since Mythology Class." Katara said.

"Come on let's split before the media shake off their shock and hound us for answers." I said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was Chapter 1.**

**Aang: Really a story where I only Cameo, and the characters are mostly girls?**

**Shadow: Yeah kinda sucks. This story will be sexist to guys so many times. **

**Aang: But if I'm not in this story, who will keep peace in the Amazons.**

**Shadow: What do you think Cal is there for?**

**Aang: So I won't see Katara, Suki, Toph, Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee for a week?**

**Shadow: Yeah… but they won't see you for a few years.**

**Aang: And if Katara forgets me?**

**Shadow: Don't worry your girlfriend will be returned to you in due time.**

**Aang: SO what will happen next? How will the world react to the Amazons? How will the girls adapt to their new world? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Amazons

Chapter 2: The Amazons

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals to the story about multiple girls and one guy. But before we can continue this story we need a brief recap.**

**Katara: Okay so last time we met Cal Sparks and myself and the other girls from my universe were sent to Cal's dimension. We got a new look that Cal had to pay for, we went to school, met Cal's large mostly female family and became the Heroes… heroines known as the Amazons. Also I am the leader.**

**Shadow: Awesome now we can start this new chapter.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

1 weak had passed since the girls fell into my hands and now I'm seriously considering punching something.

First of all a whole bunch of reports tried to get info about the Amazons and I had to get rid of them and also get rid of the rumours that I was a playboy now that there were six new girls living in my house.

Because the girls wanted mission outfits I had to go through all their outfits and fit them with tech that would change them into flexible battle armour outfits that represented their nations.

When word got out that they were from another dimension I had to negotiate with the Government to keep them in the country.

I had to build and buy a whole bunch of tech to start their dimensional-teleporter and to create a training room for them to practise.

I mean jeez do these girls ever give a brother a break.

Now I was sitting at school during break tinkering with my tech while people surrounded the girls and asked them questions.

"Where did you learn to fight? What's your world like? Can you show us your abilities? How did you get here? Are any of you dating Cal?"

I decided I couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys leave these girls be." I said. "Just let them relax and get accustomed to our world."

"Thank you." Katara said as the others walked away.

"Hey I was enjoying the attention." Azula said.

We kind of need to focus on something more important." Suki said as if she were reading my thoughts.

"Yeah Suki's right." I said. "Did it not occur to you that the moment you entered my world someone already tried to kill you and customised their toys for you specifically?"

"I noticed that." Mai said.

"So obviously someone pulled the 6 of you here purposely with the intent of killing you." I said.

"But who would want us killed?" Katara asked.

"The only one I can think of is the Fire Lord." Toph said.

"My father would never want me killed." Azula said.

"Okay before we turn this into a bloody onslaught we have to actually find out some info about this." I said.

"Meaning?" Ty-Lee asked.

"I hacked those robots and I'm going to be sending you girls into your first covert mission." I said with a smirk. "After school head straight to the cave, no social interactions."

"But I've got cheer practise today." Ty-Lee said.

"The others and I are going to a poetry evening." Mai said.

"I have to study for next week's test." Katara said.

"I have been invited to a party." Azula said.

"I've got a Karate Match." Suki said.

"I've got a fight that I can't miss." Toph said.

I stared dumfounded at the girls.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Ty-Lee you can miss cheerleader practise, Mai I can get you guys tickets to the Goth Poetry Evening and allow you to meet famous artists, Katara… seriously it's Friday and the test is next week Friday, Azula… seriously, Suki your team can do without you and Toph… seriously."

"Well excuse us for being social." Azula said.

"Well excuse me for wanting to figure out what's going on and how your six are linked." I said.

"Okay we'll go on the mission." Katara said.

"Awesome so come back to the cave and we'll begin." I said.

~00000~

The girls were now in the cave in their mission outfits.

Skin tight ninja like suits that have added weapons and compartments, battle armour that allows flexibility and that are customised to their element. Blue and White for Katara with a utility belt with the water tribe logo and the moon and filled with small bags of water. Red with black marks for Azula with the Fire Nation symbol and a Dragon's head utility belt with highly flammable objects. Yellow and Green for Toph a simple belt with the Earth Kingdom Logo and a Badger-mole and her meteorite sample around her arm. Black with red marks for Mai with a utility belt that had the Fire Nation logo and was filled with daggers, blades, ninja stars, and anything else that was sharp and could be used as a projectile. Green and Gold for Suki with a utility belt with a fan logo on it and a whole bunch of weapons inside that would make Batman jealous. Red and Pink for Ty-Lee with a regular belt with a circus looking symbol and two regular escrima sticks strapped to her belt.

"Alright ladies before I send you into the open we need to work on stealth mode." I said. "Just tap the logo on your belt and your clothes will become camouflage clothing."

"So how are you going to teach us stealth?" Katara asked.

I lifted up a book that had a picture of Batman, Danny Phantom and Kim Possible and said "Heroes' Guide to Stealth."

"Didn't you say that those three are heroes?" Suki asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"So how did you get that book?" Suki asked.

"Hero's market. Hard place to find but yeah. Being a hero has developed into a business." I said. "I'm already writing a book for you on what not to do when trapped in an alternate reality, and who knows I might record an audio file from the moment you arrived here to the moment you leave."

[Oh be quite Azula you know you girls needed this book.]

I then started going through the book with the girls and helped them train for stealth before I told them what I knew.

We all boarded the Amazon Jet and yes Azula and Toph made me buy them a freaking jet and then they made me customise it. Even though I had 5 jets parked in my Cave.

[Yes it's my cave seeing that I'm the one who built it.]

We took the jet to where I had tracked the robot panthers' point of origin.

I stopped in the outskirts of the city where the robots originated from.

"Alright ladies this is your stop. I'll monitor your progress from the plane." I said.

"Wait you aren't coming with us?" Katara asked.

"Of course not peasant. He's no use to us in there." Azula said.

"Uh No and besides this is your mission. I'm just your special opts guy and all that. I'll give you directions and help on the technical side." I said before I tossed a pair of sunglasses at each of them with the exception of Toph. "These'll keep you connected to me and each other. Now go find the building that says Star Tech Labs and get in there."

The girls then left me alone to do their first official mission.

The girls stayed on the roof tops and were cautious to stay out of sight of the people.

They approached the Star Tech Labs building before they radioed me asking for a place where they could enter undetected.

One I told them about the access panel on the roof before the girls went there and activated their stealth mode. (Oh and just to add detail it's night time now that's why it's a good idea to be in their stealth mode)

They broke inside swiftly and were lucky they had Ty-Lee to manoeuvre through the alarm system lasers and turn it off for the others.

Most of the rooms were locked and closed for the night so that made their mission easier especially since I gave Katara a skeleton key to open any doors.

"Alright Amazons listen up." Katara started. "We need to split up so that we can find information. Cal told me that they are a few floors underneath the building."

"Like the Amazon cave?" Ty-Lee asked.

"No like the floors we're on now just underground." Katara said. "So we have to split up. Ty-Lee and Toph go to the bottom floors, Azula and Suki you two go to the first 3 underground floors while Mai and I will stay here."

"Are you sure about this idea?" Suki asked.

"**I hope so." **Katara thought. "I am." She said.

Don't ask how I know what she was thinking, I just know.

The girls then went their separate plans to start the plan.

Katara and Mai went through all the rooms upstairs and put information onto a flash drive… it took them a while to get them to work and turn on the computers so I had to walk them through it step by step. Jeez next time I have to watch girls from another dimension please my they know how to use technology.

While Katara and Mai were having their tech issues the girls below ground were having their own.

Azula and Suki didn't know how to use the elevator so the used the stairs and that meant I had to hack every security camera and momentarily disable them.

When they arrived below ground they noticed the factory. There was a three story large sublevel factory underneath here and there were a whole bunch of weapons being created for shipment.

"Cal can you see this?" Suki asked.

"Yeah I can." I said through the phone as I watched through the camera in their sunglasses. "Just remember you mission and try to find some info."

"Alright let's go find what we're supposed to find." Azula said.

They went and eventually found a computer but they had to hack it stealthily so Suki threw a small devise to that attached to the computers and allowed me to break into their decryption programming from the plane.

But while this was happening Toph and Ty-Lee were walking in the bottom levels.

They didn't find much but a whole bunch of test tubes and formulas.

But eventually they discovered something.

"I'm sorry sir but the girls defeated my robots that I sent out." A voice said.

"That is disappointing." A dark muffled voice said.

Toph and Ty-Lee then looked and they saw a scientist talking to some monitors and the person on the monitors was a silhouette in the darkness so his identity was hidden.

"I want you to try again." The dark figure said. "I want these girls killed and analysed. Their powers could be the key I need. Though I wish I had also gotten that boy with the ability to manipulate air but the female genes of these people are more use to me than the male genes."

"Sir, are sure you want us to kill them? If we capture them alive they might be more use to us." The scientist asked.

"Fine, capture them but make sure they cannot use their powers." The man said.

"Hey ladies I need you to get out of there now." My voice said through the phones. "Toph I need you to cause an earth quake and Azula it would be a good idea to start a fire. Get yourself clear and come back to the plane."

"But we haven't explored the entire place yet." Ty-Lee said.

"I know… but we've got all the info we need and… you need to get back to the plane." I said with the urgency really showing in my voice. "I'll explain one you girls arrive."

"Jeez, and I was looking forward to this stealth mission." Azula said.

"Be glad that you can blow this place up." Mai said in a bored tone.

"Hey, tune each other later and just shut this place down." I said with desperation.

Toph then set to work on creating an earth quake while Azula blew stuff up with her lightning and fire.

They completely trashed the place before they came back to the plane and we jetted away.

"So why did you pull us out so quickly?" Katara asked.

They could all see I was nervous.

"Two years ago my mom and my dad went missing. And the person Toph and Ty-lee heard was responsible for them going missing." I said. "I had bugged my parents so that I could check what they were getting me for my birthday but what I heard was that man talking to my parents and telling them that it was either them or their eleven children. Next day they were gone."

[I am not a cry baby Azula. Sorry if losing my parents makes me emotional]

"So the person who kidnapped your parents also tried to kill us?" Azula asked.

"Yeah and is the reason you guys are here." I said.

"So now it's simple what we have to do." Toph said.

"What?" Katara asked.

"We prepare, we get better in this world, we learn to fight in such a way that black shadow dude doesn't see coming and we kick his ass and rescue Cal's parents." Toph said with a smirk.

"I like this plan." Azula said.

"So it's up to the Amazons to solve this issue?" Mai asked. "Okay seems like something worth doing."

"Who knows, going on this mission could get us home quicker." Suki said.

"Six girls and one boy against the forces of evil, this will be fun." Ty-Lee agreed.

It was at this moment that they had actually become the Amazons and not a bunch of girls that had grudges towards each other but a kick ass family of girls.

[Okay fine, jeez you weren't a family. Sorry Toph, Azula and Mai still don't like the idea of being a family]

I then smirked at the girls. "Okay ladies if you're up for the task then let's do it. But you're right you will need more training. But as you stay here longer you will gain more and more experience so I'mma help you out there." I said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0—9-0

**Shadow: And there's chapter 2 of Amazons.**

**Katara: So there's a link. I wasn't expecting that.**

**Shadow: Who was? So what will happen next time? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
